Melting Ice
by Iceblossom-from-Riverclan
Summary: Icekit is so happy. she is finnally an apprentice and evrything is going great, but when she finds her mom doing something she shouldn't what will she do, on top of that there's a fire and her father ran into it. Will she ever see her dad again or not?
1. prolouge

**Disclamier: id on't own warriors.**

**Thanx to readres(who i hope will read this)**

**Speacial thanx to: Ivyfrost-from-Shadowclan(my best friend urguing me to do this story. IlovHawkfrost(other bff) for helping me plan this story**

Prolouge

Snowstar sat on a branch in the Riverclan camp, watching his clan. Leafdapple, the medecine cat walked warily toward him.

"Greetings Snowstar" she bowed her head.

"Hello, Leafdapple. Is something botherig you?" he asked

She nodded and hopped up on the branch.

"Starclan talked to me" she said her face worried.

"What did they say?" he asked looking at her with new intrests.

"Well i was standing by the Big Stream, when blossoms started falling. But they were not just blossoms they were made out of ice! Then then the stream froze and it stared melting right after that. Then it formed again and this time it shattrered." she shuddered "then this wierd, smooth voice said "Ice will melt, then shatter then finnally it will blossom and rise" she said

" a prophecy?" he guessed

"yes"

"Hmmm, how are Skyleaf's kits" he asked Skyleaf was his niece and he had promised his sister when she died to look after her.

"very good in a moon they'll be able to be apprentices" she purred

"Good, good. Do you think Icekit is the _ice_ in the prophecy?" he whispered

"I don't know Snowstar... I really don't"

**how did you like it huh?**


	2. allainges

**Alright no one review! Lazy ppl**

**I don't own warriors**

**Riverclan**

**leader:**Snowstar-white tom with green eyes and black front paws.

**Deputy:**Rockheart-gray tom, amber eyes.

**Medecine cat:**

**Warriors**

**Cherryfur-**dark ginger and red she-cat, blue eyes.

**Stoneheart-**gray tabby tom with pale amber eyes

**Darkclaw-**dark tabby tom, amber eyes (Icepaw's father)

**Bloomflower-**light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Whiskerfoot-**black tom, green eyes.

**Highflight-**tabby she-cat with abmber eyes.

**Blazeheart-**ginger tabby tom wih a mane, green eyes.

**Blackheart-**black she-cat blue eyes.

**Dustfur-**brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Lightpelt-**cream she-cat with pale blue eyes.

**Thurshclaw-**sandy gray tom, with amber eyes.

**Skyleaf- **pretty blueish-gray she-cat, amber eyes. (mother of Icepaw)

**Amberspeck-**goldenish she-cat with cross eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Icepaw- **pretty and slender silver she-cat with a white chest, stomach, and paws, black stripes down her back. Icy blue eyes.

**Volepaw- **voleish colored tom, with plae yellow eyes. Undersized.

**Frostpaw- **white she-cat with green eyes.

**Reedpaw- **black tom with white underbelly and paws. Ambe eyes.

**Cloudpaw-** light gray she-cat with milky blue eyes.

**Yellowpaw- **muddy colored tom with yellow eyes.

**Queens**

**Poolheart-**light gray she-cat. Mother of Thrushclaw's kits: Oakkit-black and white tom, green eyes. Creeckkikt- light gray she-cat, with blue eyes.

**Mapleshadow- ** dark ginger tabby. Mother of Littlekit(white and gray she-cat, yellow eyes0) and Gingerkit (ginger tabby she-cat, blue eyes.)

**Elders**

**Gingerpelt-ginger she-cat**

**Fleapelt-gray tom**


	3. CH1

**Almost noone review yet i had alot of visitors to my story. Please review this time or I will stop udating _ALL_my stories**

Icekit puffed her white chest out, with pride. She would become an apprentice today. She looked at her brother and sister. Volekit, was smaller than her and Frostpaw, even though they were littermates. Volekit had always been the smallest and the weakest, while Icekit had always been the strong one and the big one. Frostkit, inbetween the two. As she was stronger than Volekit but weaker than Icekit. Icekit after all was already up to her mother's shoulder, while Frostkit was a little lower, Volekit nose reached Skyleaf's chest.

"Kits come on Snowstar is going to make an announcement anytime" her mother said

Icekit followed her mother and siblings, sitting down next to her father.

"Let all cats old enough to cath their own prey gather by the highrock for a clan meeting" Snowstar called from the familiar black rock near his den.

Icekit stood beside her mother, waiting to be called.

"Icekit, please step forward" Icekit did so.

"Do you promise to learn and train as much as you can?" Snowstar asked

"Yes" Icepaw breathed

"Then from this day on until you earn your Warrior name your name will be Icepaw" he said "Your mentor will be Stoneheart"

Stoneheart, padded up, and touched noses with Icepaw they went to sit back down, while the clan chanted her name.

"Icepaw, Icepaw"

"Frostkit, do you promise to learn and train as much as you can?" Snowstar asked her sister the same question.

"Yes" Frostkit voice trembled as she spoke

"Then until you earn your warrior name your name will be Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Blazeheart" Blazeheart touched noses and sat back down.

"Frostpaw, Frostpaw" the clan cheered, this time Icepaw cheered along with them

"Volekit, do you promise to learn and train as much as you can" Snowstar asked Icepaw's brother, whose shaking voice awnsered with tremendous courage.

"Yes" he said calmly.

"Then from now on until you earn your warrior name, your name will be Volepaw. Your mentor shall be Blackheart"

The pretty black she-cat made her way to the front, giving Volepaw a confident smile.

They rubbed nosses and sat down.

"Icepaw, Frostpaw, Volepaw, Icepaw, Frostpaw, Volepaw" the clan cheered.

Icepaw sighed happily, finnally an apprentice at last. She noticed her mother and her mentor talking in hushed, soothing, silky voices, and frowed, but soon forgot about it. That night she fell asleep without trouble.


	4. CH2

**Thanks to the PERSON who reviwed. One person and on the last chapter i put up and one on the prolouge. Really?**

"Icepaw, wake up" Icepaw heard the voice she just chose to ignore it. It was probably Frostkit wanting to go out to play... Then she remebered, today was her first day as an apprentice. Icepaw was up in a second, facing Stoneheart's amoused eyes.

"You ready?" he asked

"yes" Icepaw said exitedly "what are we going to do today?"

"i'm going to show you the territory" Stoneheart mewed

"Cool" exclaimed Icepaw, hurring to catch up with her mentor.

"yes" he said calmly

Icepaw jumped up and down with excitement, happyness filling every part of her body. She followed her mentor out of camp, thinking about the things she would see: the half bridge, the cannal, the mini lake, where she was taight to swim, the sand clearing, the moss cave...

Soon they stopped by a big river with a swift, yet gentle current.

"This is the Cannal" Stoneheart said,

Icepaw nodded and kept walking along to border. She saw a silvery thing she recognized as a fish, instinctivly she reached her paw out, claws unsheated and grabbed the fish she slammed it down and gave it its final bite.

Stoneheart truned around in an instant, hearing the splash. Icepaw holded up the fish proudly in her mouth.

"Did you catch that" Stoneheart asked.

Icepaw nodded, smiling as much as she could with the fish in her mouth.

Stoneheart nodded and took the fish from her, carrying it forward. They stoped again at half-bridge and Stoneheart took the time to explain about how for half a moon they had to leave their prey there for Shadowclan. Icepaw asked why, but Stoneheart just shook his head and padded away.

Next they stopped at a curved pondish river, Queens taught kits to swim here.

"Skyleaf must have taught you to swim here right?" he asked with a wierd gleam in his eyes when he said "Skyleaf"

"yes" icepaw could still remember the day perfectly, it had been a new-leaf morning she took them, icepaw was the first to be swimming good.

"Let's go" Stoneheart said and started once more with his crisp, fast walk.

Icepaw strugled to catch up, as she still had kit legs, which meant they had almost no muscle.

Soon they arrived at a sand clearing, where apprentices where taught how to fight. Then they went to moss cave where they gather a bit of moss for Icepaw's nest.

After that they went home where it was almost sundown. Icepaw sighed she should have really gotten a small fish to eat. She carried her head high, as she strode into camp with her fish. Cats gasped at her, as she set it down, Skyleaf asked her kit "Did you catch that?"

"yes" icepaw said bursting into a smile.

"I'm so proud of you" Her father, Darkclaw said.

Volepaw and Frostpaw turned away, in jelousy but Cloudpaw, congratulated her and offered to eat with her, then they shared tongues and went to sleep, getting ready for a new start tomorow.


	5. CH3

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**Hey, I want to thank all the people who review and all those who read the story.**

**Anyway I have a surprise for you people, I'm going to let you put your own character in the story, but please don't give over five cats in one person's review. Also your cat doesn't have to be in Riverclan, but they won't be put into allaingces because i'm lazy. And it's first-come first-serve basis. Your cat can be leader or deputy or medecine cat.**

**Also i'm changing Icepaw's appearance: Icepaw-white-she cat, with a preety and slender body, soft gray over her face(like a mask), paws, and tail tip. Her eyes are still icy blue**

Icepaw slithered through the bushes carefully and skillfully, she had been an apprentice for two moons now and Stoneheart wanted to asses her hunting skills. So far she had caught a mouse, which was unusual prey around here, four fish, easily, and right now she was stalking a vole. Making sure she was close enough, she bunched her muscles up and sprang, landing on top of the vole and killing it within a second. She gathered all her prey and sat down by the Small River.

Stoneheart was supposed to be here, only he wasn't it looked like he hadn't been here for a while. Icepaw watched as the small silvery fish swam by, she reached her paw out tentatively then slapped it down on the water and brought it back out with a fish. She soon caught another one, and another one.

Finally the when the sun was about to set, she heard the bushes rattle and a few moments later a duck waddled out. She crouched once more ready to pounce but the duck turned around and waddled back into the bushes, but Icepaw was not going to let this duck go. She followed the duck into the reeds, soon reaching Reed Circle. She heard the soft rumbling of a cat's purr. She left the duck alone, was a loner on her territory. She let her hackles rise.

She nosed away some reeds stepping farther into the Reed Circle. The Reed Circle was a circle of tall reeds, that got smaller and smaller until you were left at a small circle of grass. It was a good place for hidding.

The purrs got louder and louder, until she could see two shadows of cats. Nothing ever in the world, could have prepared her for what she saw next.

She parted the reeds away with her paw and stepped into the grass.

Her mother, Skyleaf and Stoneheart were sitting together tails intwined, fur brushing licking each others face and ears. Icepaw gasped at the sigh, causing her mother to turn and look at her.

Skyleaf got up instantly and backed away from Stoneheart, he did the same, giving a weak smile to Icepaw.

Icepaw did nothing for a second, until her mother reached out, with her tail to touch Icepaw's shoulder. Icepaw backed away terrified her mother would do such a terrible things. Her icy blue eyes turned hard, then filled up with tears.

"How could you" she asked her mother, turning back, forgetting about all the prey she'd caught. The only thing in her mind was to run back to camp and prey that was she just saw wasn't true. Her mother was with her father at home, sunbathing. But Icepaw knew that it had happened. It was all coming back to her, why her mother and mentor would often talk, or both be out of camp...

**please review.**

**Use this from for your ctas**

**Name:**

**clan:**

**appearance:**

**personality:**

**rank:**


	6. CH 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Thunderclan:**

**Icestar : Leader**

**Braveheart: deputy**

**Wolfhowl: medecine cat**

**Cougarslash:warrior**

**bearclaw:warrior**

**Riverclan:**

**Bluepaw: appretice (Icepaw's bff)**

Icepaw heard her mother calling but didn't bother to turn back. Her mother was a traitor a traitor to Darkclaw who loved her as much as he loved life.

She was nearing camp, she could smell the cats, and faintly heard the voices of Snowstar calling a clan meeting. When she arrived she noticed, Cloudpaw standing near the high rock, her pelt groomed and sleek. She look beatifull.  
"_Cloudpaw must be becoming a warrior" _thought Icepaw as she sat down next to her best friend Bluepaw.

"...Your name will be Cloudwish" Snowstar finished

"Cloudwish, Cloudwish" Icepaw called along with her clanmates.

She approached Cloudwish to congraulated her.

"Hey Icepaw" Cloudwish said smiling

"Hi. Good Job...I mean you deserved it" Icepaw said.

Icepaw slithered into the apprentices den after a awkward conversation with Cloudwish. She wished she could say something better not just "Good Job" or "You deserved it". But she couldn't. She had other, more important, things in her mind.

She knew that sooner or later, her mentor would come looking for her, trying to explain what had just happened, but she knew alright. Skyleaf had cheated on Darkclaw.

She started thinking about her Warrior name, when she had been a kit she always liked Iceheart, but now it sounded dumb, kittenish. It wasn't likely she would get that name, it would probably be Icefur or something like that.

It was the next morning and Icepaw had all but forgotten what she saw yesterday. Stoneheart approached her warily as if scared that Icepaw would say something.

She sighed as he came closer, and looked up to the cat she once admired.

"We're going to battle practice ok? Frostpaw , Volepaw your mentors are waiting there" He called to her younger siblings. Frostpaw and Volepaw chatted all the way there, but Icepaw stayed quiet thinking.

She observed her little brother, he seemed secretive almost as if she didn't know him anymore. As they got there Stoneheart started giving out instructions which Icepaw listened to but with not enthusiasm as before.

"Icepaw! I said get in the stream!" Stoneheart said for the second time.

Icepaw got in slowly as if she waited everything would be okay. The water was cold, but Icepaw was used to it. It was leaf-bare and it was expected.

"Okay Icepaw you have to attack Frostpaw while she talks with Volepaw about the warrior code. You have to do it silently and do the move I showed you yesterday" Stoneheart said, Icepaw winced as he said yesterday.

Icepaw crouched in the water and slid her paws through the soft, squishy sand underneath her. She made sure her tail was under to help her balance and so it would not ripple the water. Frostpaw and Volepaw were in deep conversation and did not notice her. Icepaw sank her whole body into the water and swam next to Frostpaw, she hooked her paws over Frostpaw's and scooted back, Frostpaw crashed into the freezing water, and then came out sputtering and spiting water out.

Icepaw laughed half-heartedly.

As she was walking back to camp, Stoneheart settled his pace next to hers.

"You know, your mother loves your dad?" Stoneheart said

"No she doesn't! If she did she wouldn't have a mate behind his back!" she said and ran home

**REVIEW!**


	7. CH 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors sadly**

**Also I forgott to put this cats in the alliangcess.**

**Flowerpaw- pretty white and blue she-cat.**

**Sunpaw- golden she-cat**

Icepaw sulked in the shadows of her nest. How dare Stoneheart tell her that Skyleaf loved Darkclaw/\. But she shook the thought out her head, focosing on something more important: how she would tell her father.

She sighed and layed her head on her paws. She heard Bluepaw come in. Bluepaw was her best friend but she and Volepaw had gotten too close for Icepaw's confort. She knew her little brother liked Flowerpaw, the prettiest appretnice in the den. But he had no chance. Flowerpaw only had eyes for Whiskerfoot, even if he was three whole moons older.

Icepaw turned toward her friend who was already sleeping. Quiet as a mouse she slipped out, she as neared her dad she saw him talking with Blackheart, his siter and making her Icepaw's aaunt.

"Darkclaw can-can I talk to you" Icepaw asked

"Yes ofcourse. Exuse me Blackheart" he said stepping away fom his sister.

"Um...Skyleaf...she uh...well" icepaw tried

"What?" Darkclaw asked

"She's mates with Stoneheart, I saw them with my own too eyes" She blurted out

Darkclaw reared back, then fell on his rump. He stood up at once when he saw skyleaf coming toward them at smile plastered at her face.

" How could you" Darkclaw snarled at her snarling

"How could I what" Skyleaf asked smiling

"You now what!" Icepaw hissed. Skyleaf's face fell, her ears flattened.

"Darkclaw I love-" she didn't get ttoo finish, Darklcaw srung over her head and raced out of camp. Icepaw started to got after him but Yellowpaw stopped her. He shook his head and padded away. What did that mean?

Frostpaw and Volepaw looked at their mother and sister in a worried glance. They stared at Skyleaf in horror. Then both slunk toward the den.

A few moments later Highflight's patrol returned. Something was wrong they had no prey. Snowstar raised his eyes at their empty paws, but Highflight didn't say anithing just annouce what was worring them

"There's a fire at the twoleg nest, it's spreading. We saw Darkclaw he's tarpped in the fire"


	8. CH 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors...**

**New cat:**

**name: Dirtypaw**

**appearance: multi-brown she-cat with amber eyes.**

Icepaw didn't think. She layed her ears flat and raced out of camp. She ignored the look cats gave her as she ran toward the twoleg's nest.

Soon she was coughing and spitting out smoke. She couldn't see anything. She moved around searching with her paws for a body. She found none. So she called out.

"Darkclaw, are you here?" she called

There was no reply, she loooked around she could make out the shape of a cat. A kitty-pet. The cat was running mewing helplessly. Icepaw rolled her eyes and bounded over to where the kitty-pet was wailing.

"Shush! You'll go sore" she said and picked it up by its scruff. It was only a kit and not hard to carry.

She ran out of the smoke and set the kit down in a patch of reeds.

"Wait" the kit called when she ran back to look for her dad.

"What?" Icepaw asked turning around

"Who are you?" the kit asked

"Icepaw" she said and rushed back into the smoke and flames.

She could feel the heat of the fire and pressing of the smoke. She called out again hearing a muffled response. She kept calling and hearing the awnser until she reached a body. She strugled to drag it across, but somehow managed until they were clear then a wave of darkness took over.

*_in a dream*_

_Icepaw was in a field, she had never saw before. She felt someone staring at her and looked to see a pretty silver tabby she-cat._

"_Who are you" Icepaw asked_

"_My name is Silverstream" the cat said "you have probably heard tales about me"_

_Icepaw nodded. "You fell in love with a Thunderclan cat and then died bearing his kits" she said_

_Silverstream nodded somberly. "But that is not why i'm hear" she leaned in, her eyes became whirlpools of colors. Blue, green, yellow, brown, amber, orange, black, white. Icepaw shook her head._

"_Ice has been melted, but it hasn't been shatered but don't let your guard down, it will be one your closed to that you will loose. But don't grieve for it will be better" Silverstream said then vanished._

**Alright now time to reiview**


	9. Ch 7

**OMG thanks for all the reviews.**

**OOSnowlightO0: sorry but I already have Icepaw's loe life figured out, but he can be Bluepaw's love.**

**Lionpaw- handsom golden tabby tom with white chest, tail tip, amber eyes.**

**Wildpaw- gray-blue tom with pale blue eys.**

**Silverleaf-(medicine cat) silver she-cat, green eys.**

Icepaw heard voices.

"Lionpaw come on! She heard Bluepaw's voice pleading the tom.

"No!" Lionpaw said.

"will she be okay?" Frostpaw was asking

"Yes...don't worry, she'll be fine" Silverleaf was saying.

Icepaw fluttered her eyes and finnally opened her eyes. She stared at Lionpaw's unblinking amber eyes and at Bluepaw's own soft amber eyes. She turned her head to see Volepaw and Frostpaw staring at the ground. Her father lay not far off but was in a worse condition, his dark tabby fur was black with ash and soot. His fur was signed and burned, his paws were bloody, and explosed into flesh.

"Icepw your awake!" Bluepaw exclaimed. Her best friend rubbed her cheeck along Icepaw's.

"yeah...Lionpaw shouldn't you be training for your finall assesment?" Icepaw asked, trying to sit up.

"yeah, but uh Lightheart let me stay here" he said pushing her back down

"Oh Icepaw we were so worried! Mom was so worried!" Frostpaw purred in relief

Icepaw bared her fangs in dusgust. "Don't mention that traitor's name!" Icepaw hissed

'Alright alright, young'uns, go outside and leave Icepaw to rest" Silverleaf said, herding the apprentices out.

Icepaw laided her head on her paws, how could her mom have cheated on her father. He was so loyal, and caring and she went off with Icepaw's mentor.

Icepaw drifted slowly to sleep, then she remembered the kit she had saved, she was up in an instant. Not caring if her muscles were crying out in pain or that her whole leg was covered in blood. She looked around. Then she spotted the kit, her cream and tabby fur was a soft bumdle of soot and cream. She grasped the kits colar and broke it off, the kit wouldn't need it anymore, the two-legs in that nest wouldn't come back.

She layed down and drifted to sleep once more, her worries put to rest.


	10. Ch8

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

"That's it Icepaw strech just a little bit more" Silverleaf said. Icepaw managed to touch the drawn line across the den floor in one try. It had been two days since she had dived into the fire and Silverleaf said that in two sunrises she would be able to train again—lightly. Silverlleaf had said she might have a small limp for a few months.

Icepaw looked over at her father, his fecver had broken only this morning but he was still subconscious. Meanwhile Nixie~the kittypet she'd rescued had gone back to her two-legs when they had arrived at their old nest looking for her.

Icepaw ate a mouse quickly and put wet moss on her father's forehead. She nosed him slightly trying to wake him up. He groaned. "Silverleaf! He's responding" Icepaw cried happily

Silverleaf rushed over nosing Daekclaw once more, this time however Darkclaw didn't just groan his eyes blinked open. He tried sitting up, but Silverleaf soothed him back down.

"Darkclaw you're hurt, your skin was burned from the fire you have to lay down" she said. Darkclaw nodded. "What happened?" he asked

Icepaw swallowed "You ran out of camp after I told you about Skyleaf and Stoneheart and you ran straight into the fire" Icepaw said looking down. She winced as she looked at his chest.

The fire had burned of the fur on his chest and had left a sore wound reaviling soft pink and black flesh. Darkclaw's fur was matted with soot, blood and herb juice.

_4 days after _

Icepaw licked her paw and headed back toward the training field. She raised her lips ina disgusted snarl as she saw Stoneheart waiting for her. Today was the first day she was back in battle training and truthfully she was hoping to tear Stoneheart to pieces.

Bluepaw laid a tail on her shoulder "Calm down Icepaw, he is your mentor after all"

Icepaw let her hackles down and walked gracefully toward Stoneheart.

"Icepaw, Bluepaw today you will be attacking me, in a partnership move" Stoneheart said as he moved closer to the training stream.

Icepaw chuckled darkly "I'll be glad to" she whisper. Bluepaw gave her a disaproving look and shook her head.

Icepaw crouched and slithered on her belly toward a unsuspecting Stoneheart he had turned his back to talk to Blackheart who was also giving him the evil eyes. Icepaw flicked her tail to let Bluepaw know that she would be attacking from the left which ment Icepaw had to attack from the back.

Icepaw bunched her muscles toguether and sprang landing directly on Stoneheart's back she pressed her paws down hard on his neck. She nipped at his skin, causing small droplets of blood to soak her mussle. But she didn't notice or care, she was getting revenge. She dug her claws in andran them down his back, and bit at his ears. Stoneheart was trying to flip her on her back but she had her claws in deep.

"ICEPAW! Stop this!' she heard someone yell

She was dragged off her bleeding mentor. She looked up to see no other than Snowstar.

His face angry and disaproving her mother was behind him rushing to Stoneheart's aid.

**Dun Dun DUN...review and I'll update**


	11. Ch9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors**

**I know this story is short but it's getting close to the end.**

"WHY? Why would you attack your mentor Icepaw?" Snowstar asked, his voice seething of anger and disaprovment.

"I'm sorry" Tears streamed down Icepaw's face.

"Sorry doesn't heal his wounds" Snowstar snapped. "Why did you do it?" he asked once more

"Because...because I was angry, enraged he took my mom from Darkclaw! It's his fault my dad might never be able to properly hunt or fight again" Icepaw was now yowling and angry.

'Icepaw calm down. I understand why you attacked him but that is in approapaite behaivor" Snowstar said calmly.

Icepaw nodded buit the fire was still in her eyes. "Now this can not go unpunished" Snowstar said though he didn't sound as if he meant it. "You will clear the _Nursery's_ bedding for a moon" he said

Stoneheart stood up, pushing Skyleaf away. "She almost kills me and all you give her is a moon of tending to Nursery bedding!" he hissed angrily

"yes" Snowstar said cooly and walked away. Icepaw stood up tail and head held high and walked past her mother and Stoneheart. Skyleaf stemped into her path.

"Icepaw apologize now" her mother said

Icepaw tried to shoulder past her but found she couldn't. "Now!" her mother snapped

"No" Icepaw said icily

"Icepaw I am your mother apologize now!" Skyleaf hissed

"No as far as concerning me you aren't my mother" and with that Icepaw walked away leaving behind a very stunned Skyleaf.

Frostpaw and Volepaw greetd her warmly when she came back. "Oh Icepaw, Bluepaw told us what happened" Frostpaw said.

Icepaw laughed it off "It's alrihgt"

Volepaw was shuffling his feet so Icepaw nudged him lightly "What's wrong with _you"_ Icepaw asked

"Nothing" Icepaw gave him a look.

"No really!" he said

"Oh come on" Frostpaw said while Icepaw just rolled her eyes.

"well you know Flowerpaw?" Volepaw asked

"No duh! We're in the same clan mouse-brain" Icepaw laughed at her small brother

'Well I kinda..." he said

"Kinda what?" Frostpaw asked

"Like her" Volepaw said shyly

Icepaw couldn't help it she started laughing her head off, trying not to fall backwards like Frostpaw.

Volepaw frowned and stalked away.

Icepaw sat up "He has no chance with her" she whispered

''I know" Forstpaw siad and shook her head "poor Volepaw"

"Oh he should settle for Sunpaw don't you think?" Frostpaw kept talking

"Yeah" Icepaw nodded

They went to their nest and fell asleep not noticeing their brothers empty nest.


	12. CH 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own my dog, a key, and a bed so Ha!**

**Also Flowerpaw, Sunpaw, Yellowpaw and Reedpaw are now warriors.**

**Flowerpaw- Flowerstream**

**Sunpaw- Sunspot**

**Yellowpaw- Yellowfoot**

**Reedpaw- Reedclaw-muscular black tom with sprakling green eyes.**

Icepaw pushed some reeds and smelled the air for prey. She found a vole sitting near a creek and crouched. She stalked toward it and sprang landing directly behind the vole. She killed it with a clean bite and hid it near some bushes.

She sat down at the edge of the creek and hanged her paws over the edge looking for fish. She saw the familiar silvery figure of a fish and lashed ot. Her paws pierced the soft scaly skin of the fish and she slammed it down on the bank. She finished it off and started making a pile. She caught two more fish and scanned the terriotry for Snowstar and Stoneheart.

After her small 'acident' with Stoneheart Snowstar decided to grade her Final Assesment along with Stoneheart .

She headed back to Small Stream and waited for Snowstar and Stoneheart there. They came a little before sunrise, so just some heartbeats after her. She reaviled her prey.

Snowstar pured "You'll be a good warrior Icepaw" he said and sat down.

Icepaw grinned. Frostpaw appeared from some bushes carrying a mouse, a vole and a fish. Snowstar nodded to her and smiled. Blazeheart padded in after Frostpaw looking very amused and happy.

Blazeheart and Frostpaw started giving each other looks that would make an elder wonder what was going on. Icepaw rolled her eyes, she knew Blazeheart and her sister liked each other.

Volepaw took his time getting back, and Icepaw was getting irritaded. But he came, carrying only one small vole, Blackheart came with him her face disapointed and stressed.

Snowstar nodded to them and headed back to camp. Icepaw and Frostpaw walked side by side since Volepaw was dragging both his paws and his prey along the mushy ground.

Snowstar spoke to Blazeheart and Blackheart and Stoneheart. Icepaw headed toward Bluepaw who was exiting the Elder's den.

"Hey" Icepaw said

"Did you pass? Did you pass your assesment?" Bluepaw asked prodding Icepaw's chest with her paw.

" I think so...I mean Snowstar seemed pretty pleased when he saw all the prey I caught" Icepaw said flopping down

"Hmmm Yours so lucky I wish I had my final assesment but I have two wait another quarter moon" Bluepaw said. Icepaw nodded. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Blazeheart and Frostpaw leaving camp with their pelt's brushing.

"What's wrong?" Bluepaw asked.

'Nothing" Icepaw said. 'Hey i'm really tired I'll meet up with you later ok?" Icepaw asked heading toward the apprentice's den.

"Okay bye" Bluepaw said

Icepaw fell asleep on her nest almost instantly.

''Icepaw, Icepaw!" Icepaw woke up, and stared at Frostpaw's happy face.

"What" Icepaw asked ''is it Sunset yet?" Icepaw started grooming herself, starightening her whiskers and what not.

"No, its almost though" Frostpaw said she leaned close to Icepaw's ear and whispered something Icepaw wished she hadn't heard.

"you what?" Icepaw shot up, her fail flicking rapidly.

"Its not that bad" Frostpaw said defensivly

"Its not? Frostpaw you could get pregnant!" Icepaw hissed

"But I won't you'll see" Frostpaw shrugged.

Icepaw was about to say something when she heard Snowstar calling ameeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the High Rock" He yowled

"Two apprentices" two? Icepaw wondered if he had made a mistake "have worked very hard to prove themsleves." Snowstar said

Icepaw forgott about Snowstar saying 'two apprentices' and licked her fur once more.

"I leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in turn. " Snowstar paused "Icepaw do you promiseuphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked Icepaw

" Yes" Icepaw eyes glistened as she breathed out the words.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw from this moment on you will be known as Iceblossom. Starclan honors your courage and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan" Snowstar said. Icestar licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Iceblossom, Iceblossom!" Riverclan cheered

"I leader of Riverclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a Warrior in turn. " Snowstar looked at Frostpaw "Frostpaw do you promiseuphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes" Frostpaw said looking down at Blazeheart. He winked and smiled. Iceblossom was discusted.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw from this moment on you will be known as Frostcloud. Starclan honors your honesty and patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan"

"Frostcloud, Frostcloud" Iceblossom joined in though you could here Blazeheart's voice over all of Riverclan.

"What about me?" an angry voice asked. Iceblossom looked to see her younger brother, fur fluffed and and tail bristilng.

Snowstar and Blackheart looked down "I'm sorry Volepaw, but your sisters have worked harder than you and its not fair, you will have a few morte moons of training" Snowstar said as he jumped down

'You pay!" Volepaw spat and raced out of camp. Iceblossom gasped and started tyo go after him, Stoneheart stopped her . "let him go he's angry at the clan and starclan, just let him be"

"Stop! Let me !" Iceblossom yowled

'No Stoneheart is right, Volepaw needs to calm down" Snowstar said

Iceblossom was angry but nonetheless settled for her vigil. Frostpaw sat next to her with a huff.

_Two weeks later_

Iceblossom was eating a trout when Reedclaw layed down next to her.

"Hey" he said his breath warm on her neck. Her heart started to beath faster and she felt her ears grow hot. She shook her head mentaly. What was happeing to her?

"hi" she said, she realized that Reedclaw was wet, probably went swimming.

"Here, let me dry you off" she said as she started licking his shoulder to dry him off.

"Ok" Reedclaw said and licked her shoulder back. As they shared tongues her mind drifted off to Volepaw, he still hadn't returned and Iceblossom was beginningt o loose hope.

'not like he was much help around the clan ' she though then shook her head, she shouldn't think that.

"Whats wrong" Reedclaw asked

"Nothing I just miss Volepaw you know?" Iceblossom said putting her head on the ground. He licked her cheek and she got the warm feeling again.

"I'm sure he's fine" he said

"Yeah" Iceblossom said and leaned against him. When she realized she was leaning against him she stood up and shook. "I'm going to the den. I'm tired I had Dawen patrol today" Iceblossom said and walked

"Wait!" Reedclaw called

Iceblossom truned "Yes?"

"Why don't you move your nest next to mine?" Reedclaw asked "You'll be warmer" he said

"Sure" Iceblossom's heart fluttered as Reedclaw licked her cheek and led her toward the Warrior's den.

Iceblossom touched her sister's fur as Frostcloud slept. Her sister _was _ pregnant after all, but it hadn't turned out sdo bad. Maybe things were getting better afterall.

**Lalala so what did you think?**

**This is the last chapter but I have a new story (the sequel) planned out.**


End file.
